


Любовный треугольник

by Narzissa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narzissa/pseuds/Narzissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Привет всем, меня зовут Луи Томлинсон, мне 21 год, и я состою в оном из самых успешных бойз-бендов мира".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Любовный треугольник

Никогда не могла понять, почему Ларри-шипперы так относятся к Элеонор... Понимала почему не верят в Элунор, говорят, что Эль - борода( их доказательства были реально убедительными), но никогда не могла понять, объяснить себе эту ненависть к Эль. Как раз в этом мини-фике я и хочу показать свою собственную точку зрения и показать, как реально могут развиваться события в этом "любовном треугольнике"...  
Ну, что ж, давайте начнем...

Пролог  
POV LOUIS май 2013   
Привет всем, меня зовут Луи Томлинсон, мне 21 год, и я состою в оном из самых успешных бойз-бендов мира. У меня есть отчим, четыре великолепных сестрички, любимая мама и куча фанаток и, наверное, фанатов по всему миру... Также я могу похвастаться четырьмя великолепными друзьями, которые стали для меня братьями, которых я никогда не имел. Вы, я уверен, о них слышали: Зейн Малик, эта еще пакистанская задница, Лиам Пейн - вечный папочка нашей группы, Найл Хоран - все его считаю вечно жрущим, однако это совсем не так...он ест мало, просто часто- а также Гарри Эдвард Стайлс. Может вы удивились из-за того, что я его как-то выделил. Нет, он не мой любимчик, не тот кого я считаю своим лучшим другом...просто я его люблю... Да, люблю и я гей, признаюсь и совсем этого не стыжусь, ведь это нормально кого-то любить, а по мне разницы нет - любить парня или девушку. Ведь главное как любить! Правда?  
Ну, да ладно, не знаю, задаете ли вы про себя вопрос или нет, но я все равно отвечу...да, у меня есть девушка, ее зовут Элеонор Джейн Колдер и после моей семьи и Гарри, он самый дорогой для меня человек. Вы, наверное, опять задаетесь вопросом: как это: у него есть девушка, но ему нравится парень!? Да уж, все сложновато, конечно, но я здесь чтобы вам все объяснить. Для этого давайте вернемся примерно на два года назад...

От автора:  
Хочется узнать, как начало...если понравится, выложу следующие главы...они уже напечатаны))


End file.
